Information on Fanfics and Stuff
by Exodus Alpha
Summary: Just a reference so the people who read my material know what is going on now and in the future.


**Greetings and Notes for future Chapters and Fics:** Hey guys. Ex here. Ok, I'm sorry but this shit is gonna take me a bit. Having a slight case of writer's block at the moment and also some emotional shit is happening as well. My writing is also being delayed due to me writing two other fanfics that I plan on putting up by the start of the New Year, which may also be delayed yet again by work and the fact that one of the places that I live at has no internet at all.

The new fics are both Warhammer Crossovers for Warhammer fans, but they are extending to two of the other fandoms I am a part of; Harry Potter and Naruto.

The Harry Potter fic is Slytherin FemHarry, and is Called Khalida Reborn. It is about Khalida Neferher, Queen and Defender of Lybaras, and very enthusiastic Vampire Hunter, being reborn in the body of Harriet "Harley" Lilian Potter. She will be a Parselmouth and will also be stronger than NormHarry is but will not be OP. She will have a Snake Familiar, as well as a staff, instead of a wand. The staff will most probably be in all honesty, an amplifier for her wand… so yeah. She is the older sister of Orion James Potter, who is the Boy-Who-Lived, and both of their parents are alive and well. She will not be getting along with her family, Dumbledore or Ollivander, because she resents and hates her parents and Dumbledore for sending her to live with the Dursleys, Orion she dislikes because he caused the problem that made her have to go away in the first place (in her eyes anyway), and Ollivander cause I'm making him a Vamp, for some juicy conflict, hopefully anyway. There will be fun times had with people and maybe even Basilisks, and pairings remain undecided.

The Naruto fic will either be called The Pariah, or Our Lord Pariah, not sure which, PM or review to tell me which is better. Naruto is a Pariah, an extremely high level Anti-Psyker, or in this case an Anti-Chakra user, the normal ones being called blanks or untouchables. The seal that keeps the fox in, also changes his Pariah levels from Omega-Minus (The stongest level, a Pariah) to Phi-Minus (A low level Blank), theoretically allowing him to live in society as a normal boy. This doesn't work because everybody finds out about the Kyubi no Kitsune, thus making him the Village outcast. The Necrons, an ancient race of Xenos, who's main gun disintegrates on contact and have technology can bend the fabric of reality itself, that were given metal bodies by Gods that have lasted from the universe's beginning (TL;DR Ancient Aliens turned into Terminators with lightning guns that turn people into ash), are resting beneath Konohagakure, and wake up one month after Naruto's 5th Birthday, discovering Naruto. They take him to be converted into something new… A Necron Pariah Overlord. There may be bashings. Fair warning right there. Kakashi will resent Naruto a little, because he's his sensei's son, holds the Kyubi, etc. Etc. Naruto will be strong, but unable to produce Chakra, anything he does will be either physical or technological. I think I'll give him a mix of Oldcron and Newcron Warscythe as a weapon, as well as some way to produce gauss from his body, or something like that. He will also be slowly converted to a Pariah over the course of the Naruto/Naruto Shippuden series, maybe reaching final Pariah at 16-18ish. Parings remain undecided, but I don't think Naruto will have any Pairings done with him. Review or PM me if you think you have a better idea, once the fic come out or even beforehand.

Any reviews/PMs are quite welcome, because they help me get out of my ruts, and back to writing for you glorious people. They also help me plan out my stories, and makes sure I'm not deviating too far away from what you guys like and want. I plan on having at least two new chapters out for Fruits of Desire by the end of the year, Work and events allowing. I also want to have written out but not posted 4 chapters of both Khalida Reborn and Our Lord Pariah, which may take a bit of time as well. I currently have 1/3 chapter of Khalida, ½ Chapter of Our Lord Pariah, so yeah this will take a bit.

For those interested, the other fandoms that I enjoy and am a part of, and may/will write about them later are: **Warhammer, Harry Potter, One Piece, Naruto, Star Wars, Rosario + Vampire, Soul Eater, AVP, The Elder Scrolls (Skyrim Specifically), Lord Of The Rings, The Originals, DC, Marvel, Skulduggery Pleasant, Saga of Darren Shan, Nightmare Academy and Deltora Quest. And I'm also a little into Vamp Diaries, TMNT, The Rondo Series, and Jurassic Park/World.**

One thing I have been asked that I will answer here. **Do I plan/am I any good at writing Lemons/Citrus?** My answer? I have never written a Lemon before, but I am pretty sure I can write one. Will I write any though, is a different matter. I don't really plan on writing lemons, and if I do, they will either have warnings or be placed in a collection, specifically made for Lemons.

Think I have covered everything I need to.

 **Thanks guys. This is Ex signing off.**


End file.
